Prussia/Canada
Prussia/Canada is a common pairing involving the characters of Prussia and Canada. The pairing is commonly referred to as PruCan (made by combining the names Prussia and Canada). Another name for the pairing is MapleBeer. Alternatively, it can be called PuKa (普加) (made by combining the names Puroisen and Kanada). The term, Kumahiyo (くまひよ), Bearbird, is also sometimes used in the Japanese fandom. History Migration of Early German-Prussians In the the mid 1500's, the Anabaptist movement was a major religious movement in the Holy Roman Empire/Prussia, following the Protestant Reformation. One of these Anabaptist groups were the Mennonites who, after several years of religious persecution, left the newly formed German nation state that was predominately controlled by Prussia, due to the Prussian military conscription and their strict policy on pacificism. The Mennonites traveled east to White Russia (Belarus) and the Ukrainian Steppe where, under Catherine the Great, they were allowed to avoid Russian military conscription in return for tending the land in the steppe. When the Russian government began to gobble up Mennonite land and instigate religious restrictions particularly aimed at non-Slavics in the 19th century, the Mennonites left Russia, and went with one of the first waves of Mennonites, who were all largely German-speaking and originally from Prussia to the plains of Canada as they traveled with large Ukrainian migrations. Then, following world war one, a large number of Prussians and other northern Germans left Germany for the midwestern and western provinces of Canada. Several cities were named after German towns (only to be changed after the outbreak of WW2) as Prussia was formally dissolved. Additionally, many of the remaining speakers of Low Prussian (commonly referred to as simply Prussian) currently reside in Canada. Princess Louise Margaret of Prussia Princess Louise Margaret of Prussia also known by the name of “The Duchess of Connaugh”, was the viceregal consort of Canada. (her husband being the Governor general of Canada during WW1.) In 1916, she became colonel-in-chief of the 199th Canadian (Overseas) Infantry Battalion (The Duchess of Connaught’s Own Irish-Canadian Rangers.) There is still a division of Canada's army with her name. Modern Life and Prussia's Blog The only actual interaction the two had was when Prussia hacked Kitayume and made it his blog during April Fools '09. Canada arrived, claiming that "Maple syrup surely brings happiness to the people who eat it", and gave Prussia, who was skeptical, a bottle for free. After tasting the syrup, Prussia stated that he enjoyed it, and awarded Canada the おれさま (Ore-Sama), The Awesome Me, Honor Award. It should also be noted that Prussia actually remembered Canada, and never mistook him for America. Fan Speculations Many fans like this pairing because they are both sometimes referred to as loners. Prussia being lonely (despite saying "It's so fun being alone" all the time) and Canada rarely being noticed is a large factor in foundation of the pairing. Canada was highly involved during the Cold War as a Middle Power (and was more-or-less politically friendly with both the US and the USSR), there are those who suggest that Canada would use the visits to Russia with his diplomats to check up on Prussia and have a relationship develop that way. Fans also like to use the link of New Prussia in Wilmot Township, Waterloo Region, Ontario, Canada as a platform for theories and fan-material. Moments Drama CDs *'Vol. 1 - The CD Of The Awesome Me' *'My Song That Is Written By Me, For Me' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with Prussia Category:Pairings Dealing with Canada Category:Homosexual Pairings